Kendall Schmidt
) |zawód = aktor, piosenkarz, tancerz, autor tekstów |aktywność = od 2001 |piosenki = |rola = Kendall Knight |miejsce urodzenia = Wichita, Kansas}} Kendall Francis Schmidt (ur. 2 listopada 1990 w Wichita) — amerykański aktor i piosenkarz najbardziej znany z roli Kendalla Knighta w serialu Nickelodeon Big Time Rush, a także członek boysbandu o tej samej nazwie. W Big Time Rush, Kendall jest „liderem zespołu”. Przed Nickelodeon, wystąpił gościnnie w serialu „Frasier”. W 2009 roku podpisał kontrakt z Columbia Records wraz z jego grupą Big Time Rush (Jamesem Maslowem, Carlosem Peną Jr oraz Loganem Hendersonem). Wczesne życie Kendall Schmidt urodził się 2 listopada 1990 w Andover w Kansas. Jego rodzicami są Kent i Kathy Schmidt. Kendall ma dwóch starszych braci: Kennetha i Kevina Schmidta, również aktorów. Kariera Jest gwiazdą serialu Nickelodeon o nazwie Big Time Rush, jako Kendall Knight, 17-letni hokeista z Minnesoty. Grał małe role w różnych programach telewizyjnych, takich jak Ostry dyżur, Bez śladu i Frasier. Aktorstwo Schmidt rozpoczął karierę aktorską w wieku sześciu lat, pojawiając się w reklamach telewizyjnych. Muzyka Własna muzyka Schmidt zaśpiewał piosenkę "All That Really Matters", w internetowym show "Poor Paul" z udziałem jego brata, Kevina Schmidta. Kilka innych piosenek Kendalla są wyróżnione w serialu, ale nigdy nie były rejestrowane, takie jak "Memories and Melodies", "Say What You May" i "Techno". Schmidt i jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Dustin Belt, mają zespół o nazwie "Heffron Drive". Nazwa zespołu "Heffron Drive" pochodzi, z tego, że obaj spotkali się na ulicy o nazwie "Heffron Drive". Heffron Drive jest zespołem wykonującym pop i techno. Mają wiele piosenek wyróżnionych na MySpace. Niektóre z najlepszych piosenek ocenianych to "Quiet Please" i "Love Letter". Big Time Rush Big Time Rush to amerykański zespół popowy, który chłopcy stworzyli w 2009 roku. Zespół składa się z Kendalla Schmidta, Jamesa Maslowa, Carlosa Peny Jr oraz Logana Hendersona, wszystkich na wokalu. W 2007 roku Nickelodeon robił casting i poszukiwał osób, które mają być w nowym zespole, aby być także w nowym serialu o nazwie Big Time Rush. Schmidt zdobył rolę Kendalla Knighta na wielu innych ludzi z powodu trudnej decyzji w castingu. Chłopcy nagrali wiele piosenek, w tym piosenkę o tym samym tytule, jak serial, oraz "Any Kind Of Guy", "City Is Ours", "Halfway There", "Famous", "Shot in the Dark" i "Stuck ". Dodatkowe utwory ukażą się w całym pierwszym sezonie serialu. Oni i Nickelodeon planują wydać album kompilacyjny wszystkich piosenek, które są w pierwszym sezonie serialu. Soundtrack został wydany w październiku 2010 roku. Życie osobiste Gdy Schmidt był młodszy to jego matka spędzała około sześciu miesięcy w każdym roku w Kalifornii. Schmidt jest reprezentowany przez AKA Talent i przez Protege Entertainment. Kendall jest najmłodszym członkiem zespołu Big Time Rush. Schmidt jest jednym z dwóch członków zespołu Big Time Rush, który ma tatuaże. Ma 4 tatuaże, jeden na środku pleców nieco poniżej szyi, drugi znajduje się na plecach, na lewym ramieniu, trzeci na lewym ramieniu przy sercu i czwarty na prawym ramieniu. Biografia Kendall Schmidt gra główną rolę w serialu komediowym Nickelodeon o nazwie "Big Time Rush, jako Kendall Knight, wokalista nowych "książąt pop". Urodził się w Wichita w Kansas, Schmidt został wychowany w pobliżu Andover i dorastał jako najmłodszy z trzech braci, którzy wszyscy są aktorami. Po obejrzeniu swoich dwóch braci, Kennetha i Kevina, wrócili z powrotem do Los Angeles i Schmidt postanowił, że też chciałby być aktorem. Kiedy miał 10 lat, jego rodzina w końcu przeprowadziła się z Kansas do Kalifornii. Schmidt wkrótce wylądował z nawracającymi się rolami w serialach "General Hospital", "Titus", "Raising Dad", "Gilmore Girls" i "CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami". On także wystąpił gościnnie w serialach takich jak "ER", "Mad TV", "Frasier" i "Filip z przyszłości" oraz "Bez śladu" i "Zaklinacz dusz". Na dużym ekranie pojawił się w "Raporcie mniejszości", "AI" i "Lions Gate’s According to Spencer". Oprócz aktorstwa, inna miłość Schmidta to tworzenie muzyki. W ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, nauczył się grać na gitarze i doskonalił swoje umiejętności wokalne od śpiewania w samochodzie z matką do nagrywania w studiu. Zainspirowany zespołem "Incubus", jego cały czas ulubiony zespół i zespołem "Taking Back Sunday," Schmidt pisze także swoją własną muzykę. Innym źródłem inspiracji jest jego rodzina. Powiedział: "Cała moja rodzina dała mi napęd do sukcesu". Schmidt został przygotowany do swojej roli w Big Time Rush przez muzykę. Kiedy nie koncentruje się na muzyce i aktorstwie, Schmidt lubi spotykać się z przyjaciółmi i w ogóle spędzać czas na zewnątrz, będących, czy to wspinaczka, deska surfingowa lub deskorolka. Schmidt mieszka w Los Angeles z jego dwoma psami, kotem, ptakiem, żółwiem i pytonem. Piosenki napisane przez Kendalla *Cover Girl *You're Not Alone *Get Up (wraz z Loganem Hendersonem) *Crazy For U *We Are *Just Getting Started (wraz z Loganem Hendersonem) *Untouchable (wraz z Loganem Hendersonem) Covery zrobione przez Kendalla *Badfish *Carry This Picture *Check Yes Juliet *Collie Man *Creep *Drive *Edge of Desire (wraz z Loganem Hendersonem) *Phone Call *Redemption Song *Secret *Slow Down *The A Team *You and I Both Filmografia *Robertson's Greatest Hits (2001) - jako Bill *Raising Dad (2001) - jako Noah *According to Spencer (2001) - jako Chad (niewymieniony) *Kochane kłopoty (2001-2002) - jako Dzieciak #1 / Peter *Frasier (2002) - jako młody Frasier *Ostry dyżur (2003) - jako Damian *CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (2004) - jako Dominic Abeyta *Filip z przyszłości (2005) - jako Jake *Poor Paul (2008-2011) - jako gitarzysta John *Zaklinacz dusz (2009) - jako Jett *The Alyson Stoner Project (2009) - jako gitarzysta *Big Time Rush (2009-2013) - jako Kendall Knight *Bez śladu (2009) - jako Shay Hanson *Katelyn Tarver TV (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam *The Bonnie Hunt Show (2010) - jako on sam *7 Secrets: Big Time Rush (2010) - jako on sam *Teen Choice Awards 2010 (2010) - jako on sam (niewymieniony) *BRAVO: Best of 2010 (2010) - jako on sam *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (2010) - jako on sam *Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play: Get Your Game On (2011) - jako on sam *Big Time Rush: Music Sounds Better with U (2011) - jako on sam *The National Christmas Tree Lighting (2011) - jako on sam *Piper's QUICK Picks (2012) - jako on sam *How to Rock (2012) - jako on sam *Big Time Movie (2012) - jako Kendall Knight *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 (2012) - jako on sam *Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2013) (głos) *Marvin Marvin (2013) - jako Kendall Knight *The Great Migration (2015) - jako Brando (podobno) Różne Wynagrodzenia *A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja (2001) *Poor Paul (2008-2009) - asystent produkcji (8 odcinków) Ciekawostki *Twitter Kendalla Schmidta: @HeffronDrive *Kocha zwierzęta. *Kendall został wybrany do serialu Big Time Rush na dwa tygodnie przed premierą Big Time Audition. *Kendall zastępuje Curta w roli głównej. Carlos powiedział, że z Curtem nie mieli tej samej chemii (przyjaźni) co mają z Kendallem. Mówili też, że utwory brzmią lepiej z Kendallem. *Logan powiedział producentowi, żeby jeszcze raz Kendall miał przesłuchanie. Po jego drugim przesłuchaniu, producent zapytał Carlosa, Jamesa i Logana, kogo wybierają Curta czy Kendalla. Wszyscy trzej wybrali Kendalla. *a jego to 2 listopada 1990 *Miejsce urodzenia jego to Wichita w Kansas *Jego Wzrost wynosi 5'11, czyli 1,80 m. *Jego ulubionymi kolorami są zielony i srebrny *Jego ulubionym programem telewizyjnym jest Family Guy *Jego ulubionymi posiłkami są sałatki Cobb i pizza *Jego ulubionym kwiatem jest słonecznik *Jego ulubioną książką jest Fahrenheit 451 (napisane przez Raya Bradbury'ego) *Jego ulubionymi zwierzętami są pyton i boa dusiciel *Jego ulubionymi zespołami są Incubus i Taking Back Sunday *Jego ulubionymi sportami są piłka nożna i pływanie *Jego ulubionym zespołem piłkarskim jest Kansas City Chiefs *Jego ulubionym superbohaterem jest Spider-Man *Jego ksywki to: bigman, Kendizzle, Kendahlia, K-Dog *Jego ulubionym numerem jest 111 *Jego ulubionym pingwinem z "Pingwiny z Madagaskaru" jest Rico *Kendall ma 2 starszych braci: Kennetha i Kevina *Kendall miał zespół z przyjacielem, Dustinem Beltem (aktualnie gitarzysta BTR) o nazwie "Heffron Drive" *Kendall ma zwierzątko o imieniu Yuma. *Pierwszą dziewczyną Kendalla była Lucy Hale, kiedy miał 13 lat *Kendall jest pierwszym członkiem zespołu BTR, który ma tatuaże. Ma 4. Kendall powiedział wszystkim, że jego tatuaże oznaczają, że jest facetem miłym. *W wywiadzie z "Total Girl Philippines", James Maslow powiedział, że Kendall jest zakupoholikiem. *Jego najgorszym nawykiem jest obgryzanie paznokci. *Zanim dostał rolę jako Kendall na BTR, jego postać została nazwana "Donavan". *Karierę aktorską rozpoczął w wieku 6 lat. *Lubi pisać piosenki, jeździć na deskorolce i surfing. *Ma dwa psy, jednego kota, ptaka, żółwia i pytona. *Jego ulubionym bohaterem BTR jest James Diamond. *Zaczął śpiewać w wieku pięciu lat. *Miał dziewięć lat, kiedy poszedł na pierwszy koncert. *Jego najgorszą randką było wyjście do kina. Podczas seansu dziewczyna wyszła do łazienki, ale już nie wróciła. *Kiedy był młodszy i zapytał dziewczynę o randkę, ta wyśmiała go. *James uważa, że Kendall ma nadopiekuńczą mamę. *Ma dwóch starszych braci. *Kendall uważa, że jego jedną z największych wad jest to, że bardzo ciężko znosi porażki. *Kiedy jest zdenerwowany, obgryza paznokcie. *Chciałby być Bradem Pittem przez jeden dzień. *Kiedy był mały, tata nazywał go "Toot Toot". *Uwielbia gdy dziewczyny mają włosy spięte w kucyka, noszą spodnie i się nie malują. *Pierwszy pocałunek Kendall przeżył z siostrą najlepszego kumpla. Pocałowała go w basenie. *Kendall napisał dwie piosenki na płytę: You're Not Alone i Cover Girl. *Miał 17 lat kiedy zaczął pogrywać na gitarze. *Kendall ma ponad 30 par Vansów, a cztery pary były prezentem od fanów. *Jego bracia nazywają go maminsynkiem. *Raz fanka rzuciła na scenę bransoletkę i trafiła Kendallowi w usta. *Kiedy Kendall był mały miał pokeballa, a później go rozwalił by sprawdzić, czy Pikachu przypadkiem nie wyszedł. *Coca Cola czy Pepsi? Kendall: Sprite *Kendall powiedział kiedyś, że Jasmine V jest dużo ładniejsza od Seleny Gomez. *Kendall boi się pająków. *Kendall chciałby mieć młodszą siostrę. Uważa, że byłby świetnym bratem. *Osoba z ich obsady kupiła Kendallowi produkty, by oduczył się obgryzania paznokci, jednak on ich nigdy nie użył. *"Rusher nie jest fanem, Rusher to ktoś znacznie ważniejszy." - Kendall. *Kendall nazwałby swoją córkę Kansas. *Pierwszą randkę Kendall spędził z Lucy Hale (ona jest od niego starsza prawie dwa lata). Nadal się przyjaźnią. *Kendall przyznał, że najbardziej podczas trasy tęskni za mamą. *Reporter: Czy jest jakaś szansa współpracy z 1D? Kendall: Teraz oba zespoły są bardzo zajęte, ale uważam, że gdy znajdziemy trochę czasu dojdzie do współpracy 1D-BTR. Niektóre ciekawostki pochodzą z strony "kotek.pl". Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Kendall Schmidt en:Kendall Schmidt es:Kendall Schmidt pt-br:Kendall Schmidt Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1990 Kategoria:Urodzeni w listopadzie Kategoria:Ekipa Big Time Rush Kategoria:Mężczyźni